Unparalleled
by PhoenixIvy
Summary: Here it is the sequel to Unprecedented. It has been a year since Bella found Edward. Their families have grown close and everything is perfect but perfection doesn't last. Will their relationship die in the face of a new threat or can they pull through?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Okay so here it is. The sequel to Unprecedented and i know you have already seen the title, but i want to explain it, so anyway I decided to call this new story Unparalleled because it's a synonym of Unprecedented so it just felt right to me. Also I know I didn't really put much detail into the summary and I'm sorry but I didn't want to give to much away…………okay so here is a small little prologue that is just going to lead into the story. Also you should know that this is set 1 year after the events of Unprecedented.**

**_Prologue_**

_Bella POV_

I can't believe it's been a year since I imprinted. It all seems like a dream to me sometimes. Never could I have imagined two families who are meant to be mortal enemies fit together so well. I had been so happy over the past year. I was shocked at how much had changed. The pack was really close to the Cullen's and we had dissolved the boundary line. We trusted them now, so we had no fear that they would hurt us or our people. I had also become surprisingly close with Edward's family, especially with Alice. Who was tiny and pixie like, but that girl was a force of nature. When she wanted something, she got it. We hit it off right away although she always hates that I make her vision blurry. But she would rather that I make it blurry than when she is with the other members of the pack her vision disappears completely. We had all become surprisingly close despite the smell.

And my powers were still growing and I had learned to manifest my shield physically. I had also learned that my power was not limited to just a shield. Just like my mother I could absorb the powers of others. I had suspected it for awhile but it was confirmed for me when some friends of the Cullen's had visited. The Denali's had two skilled vampires. Kate who had this physical shield like and electric charge she could run over her skin and Eleazar who could sense others powers. He could not sense my powers because of my shield of course, but as soon as I was in his presence before I was told of their abilities I knew. I could tell. I was shocked to say the least, especially when we realized that my powers were slightly different from my mothers, because when I absorbed them, they were stronger when I used them. The physical shield I absorbed from Kate was not just around my body, I could manifest it on my shield and push it out so that no one could come near anyone under my shield. I could also read minds at a farther distance than Edward could as well as being able to talk telepathically, and I could see the future and the past while Alice only saw the future, I could also control and read the emotions of more people than Jasper could. And every time a new vampire with abilities ran our way I absorbed their powers too. I could also control people's minds, a power which I didn't like to use because it was just sadistic and not right, unless I was convincing my brother to act like a chicken while we were playing at the beach, which was a riot.

Everything had been going absolutely fantastic until about a week ago when Edward became a little withdrawn. He always seemed anxious and nervous and it was beginning to worry me, but when I looked into the future or the past I couldn't see what was wrong. And he wouldn't tell me, every time I asked, he just waved me off or distracted me. I was really getting worried, but today we were out with our families at a small lake we found in the mountains. We were all just spending time together and having fun. It was a bright sunny day and my beautiful imprint was sparkling brilliantly in the sun, his whole family was. The sight was shocking to us and first, but over the year everyone had gotten used to their diamond skin, although I still loved looking at Edward as he shimmered in the sunlight.

Currently I was sitting on a small rock at the side of the lake with my feet in the water, watching the boys wrestle near the edge of the water trying to push each other in. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had the upper hand over Jake, Paul, Sam and Seth. But they all looked like they were having fun and I was once again in awe at how well we got along now. Everyone else was lounging around, either in the water, or on the rocks or the sand. Rosalie was near the boys cheering on Emmett and Alice was jumping up and down excitedly, laughing at the boys antics while Esme and Carlisle were talking to my father and a few other adults on some benches we had built near the trees. I could hear my dad from here. They were having yet another conversation about my mother, Carlisle was trying to convince my dad to try and find her.

"Luci is fine Carlisle, I can feel it. I worry about her all the time, but she'll come back when she wants to. I'm not going to force her." (Billy)

"But aren't you at all curious about where she is?" (Carlisle)

"Of course I am, but if she wants to be elsewhere right now, as long as it is what she wants, it's fine with me. I'll wait for her for as long as it takes." (Billy)

Carlisle sighed and Esme changed the topic, trying to diffuse the sudden tension.

I completely understood where Carlisle was coming from, but I agreed with my dad. If she wanted to be here, she would be. We can't force her back into our lives.

The day continued on just like that, with everyone eventually joining in with the games, playing water games and wrestling. It was a great day and we had so much fun, we didn't want it to end. Luckily we had brought food and we started a bonfire next to the lake and we all sat around it and told stories, and laughed at each other, while my dad, the pack and I ate and the vampire's looked on in horror as we inhaled our food. It was mostly perfect. But Edward didn't join much in the conversation. He just sat on my right side looking anxious and nervous.

Suddenly he stood up and looked down at me.

"Bella, would you like to go for a run with me."

Everyone looked at us. Some of the others trying to hide smirks, like we were two horny teenagers running off into the trees to make-out shamelessly. But I had a feeling this was something more serious.

"Of course Edward." I answered as I stood up. As we started walking away from the fire I turned and waved at my family.

Edward and I ran through the trees at a slow vampire pace, until we got to the meadow where we first met. Edward stopped in the middle of the meadow and turned to me. I could see the resolve in his face, and I knew he was going to tell me what had been bothering him lately.

He was silent for a second, and I was about o speak, when he reached into his pocket, while simultaneously dropping on one knee. Before I could even blink, he pulled out a box with the most beautiful ring on the planet, and asked me the one question, I never saw in his mind.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Ha-ha I bet you all thought he was gonna break up with her didn't you? No, no not my Edward. Besides Bella could probably kick his butt. Anyway, why would he be afraid of hurting her…….? And moving on, the next chapter will be from a POV that I have not done yet………..and that all I'm going to say! Um…………shoot what else was I going to say?………Oh well, anyway I hope you enjoyed my little prologue. The story should start moving along in the first actual chapter, which I promise to have up as soon as I can. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story, and please review. Please…….**


	2. Wolves?

**A/N: Hey, hey. Here it is chapter one. I don't really have anything to say so lets just get on with the story. Oh and I don't really know if I'm doing the……uh……other language right, and if I'm not it's not my fault. I don't know the language, I used a translator thingy.**

_**Chapter 1 - Wolves?**_

_Luciana POV_

I could hear my father and uncles talking, it sounded serious, so I made way into the throne room.

"Ciao padre." (Hello Father)

My father sat proudly in his high backed chair talking to my uncles, but immediately turned to greet me when I approached.

"Ciao la mia figlia." (Hello my daughter.) He said embracing me tightly.

"Qualche cosa nuovo oggi? Siete necessitante le mie abilità?" (Anything new today? Are you in need of my abilities?) There were many times when my father and uncles were in need of my abilities. I was the pride and joy of all of them. I was the most powerful creature in existence, according to them.

"No, nessuna cara figlia. Stiamo discutendo semplicemente il Cullen's." (No, no dear daughter. We are simply discussing the Cullen's.) The Cullen's were a very interesting family and I had been thinking of going one day to meet them, since we had similar diets. I refused to feed on the blood of humans as well, even though my dad and uncles disapproved.

"Oh? E che cosa sono stati fino a?" (Oh? And what have they been up to?) I was really curious as to why they would need to be talking about the Cullen's.

"Ho sentito le voci, quello là ha stato alcuni vampiri che spariscono da quella zona ed inoltre ho sentito le voci che Edward sembra trovare un compagno." (I have heard rumors, that there have been some vampires dissapearing from that area, and I have also heard rumors that Edward seems to have found a mate.) Edward was the first one Carlisle had changed, he had been a vampire for almost a hundred years now and I was glad he had finally found someone.

"Realmente?" (Really?)

"Sì Luciana. Ed io stavate domandando se nel tempo che attraversaste quella zona, avete notato qualche cosa sconosciuto?" (Yes Luciana. And I was wondering if in the time you passed through that area, did you notice anything strange?) It had been a few years since I had been in that area, and I didn't really remember much. And the fuzz in my memory's was really concerning. I hadn't told my father about the time that was missing from my memories, and I decided it was best to keep it from him for now.

"Sconosciuto?" (Strange?)

"Avete notato dei werewolves?" (Did you notice any werewolves?) Werewolves? Why would there be werewolves in Washington?

"No, non posso ricordare vedere alcun genere di traccia indicare la presenza di werewolves." (No, I can't recall seeing any kind of trace indicating the presence of werewolves.) Nothing that I could recall was truer than they realized.

"Ciò è la più interessante. Io la pensa il più bene, quello che proviamo a metterci in tocco con il Cullens, voi accosente i fratelli?" (This is most interesting. I think it best, that we try to get in touch with the Cullen's, do you agree brothers?) I was hoping he would send a small contingent of the guard so that I too could meet the Cullen's but I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me go again. Last time I left, I was gone for almost two decades, and although it's not that long for an immortal, it was long for him.

They all agreed, and I was about to leave when one of my uncle's called out to me. "Luciana, se sembrate pensarli a qualche cosa può dimenticare circa la possibilità dei werewolves a Washington, prego ci dice immediatamente." (Luciana, if you happen to think of anything you may have forgotten about the possibility of werewolves in Washington, please tell us immediately.)

"Naturalmente zio Caius." (Of course Uncle Caius.) I doubted I would remember anything, but I hoped I would so I could be of more help.

"Papà di arrivederci, zio Marcus di arrivederci." (Bye dad, bye uncle Marcus.)

As I walked out of the room I could hear them begin speaking in hushed voices again. The last thing I heard before I was out of earshot, was uncle Caius asking my father something.

"Aro, per quanto riguarda il Cullen's, sarebbe saggio trasmettere Luciana. Sembra desiderosa di andare e se fosse qualunque altro vampiro I wouldn' cura di t, ma senza di lei siamo più vunerable, è potente come la protezione di tutto ha un ed i don' la t pensa che dovremmo rischiare di trasmetterla." (Aro, regarding the Cullen's, would it be wise to send Luciana. She seems eager to leave, and if it was any other vampire i wouldn't care, but without her we are more vunerable, she is as powerful as the whole guard put together, and i don't think we should risk sending her.)

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't want to give too much away……..anyway I'm sorry about the whole different language thing, but I always told myself, that if I wrote a fan fiction with the Volturi, I wanted them to speak Italian, because they are ITALIAN vampires and I felt that they should speak Italian. Anyway I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I had to do it. I can't go breaking promises to myself, then how is anyone else going to trust my promises. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and feel free to ask me questions. I may or may not answer depending on if I think it will give too much away. So please just review, and also thank you to everyone of my old readers that have now begun this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the last one. BYE!**


	3. Contemplations

**A/N: Okay so a very minor change to this chapter. I just removed the call and changed the title. Authors note at the end has more detail.**

_**Chapter 2 - Contemplations**_

_Carlisle POV_

I was so glad when Bella and Edward had come back to the bonfire to tell us all that they were engaged. Everyone was really happy for them, including Billy. I was shocked at how well our families had melded together after Edward and Bella had gotten together last year, it was amazing how much could change in a year. And I had never seen Edward so happy. I was glad he had finally found someone. And we could all see that he and Bella were perfect together, they complimented each other perfectly.

I had also come to be good friends with Bella's father Billy, although it irritated me that he did not want to look for his wife. With everyone all paired off I always felt bad that he was alone and Esme expressed a similar concern for him. We had offered him many times to help him find her, but he was adamant that if she wanted to come back, she would've. Everyone knew he still phased occasionally so he wouldn't age and he could wait and see if his wife would come back. I wish we could've done more to help him but as long as he refused our help there was virtually nothing we could do.

It had been a week since Edward and Bella had gotten engaged and everyone was entirely happy in our recently expanded family. I thought of all of the wolves as family, even if they're smell was still repulsive. We had grown almost completely desensitized to the smell throughout the year and it was a relief to be around them without having to try and ignore the excruciating smell. We were all like a huge strangely grouped family and I was glad that the fact we were supposed to mortal enemies no longer held true for us. Edward and Bella had united two warring clans with each other and it was nothing short of a miracle. Their love had united us all and we would do anything for each other. And although I was a bit disappointed that they were still killing other vampires, I understood the need to remove killers from the world, and Bella had told me that they had been offering them a choice, but none of the vampires would listen and they always ended up dead. It was something I was still learning to accept, but I also realized how many lives they were saving and I also understood that this was their job, and we couldn't just ask them to stop, although I'm sure they would if we asked. I would never put them in that position so the killing continued.

The blissful happiness that now engulfed our now extended family was contagious and we were all reveling in our togetherness. It was no longer awkward or strange between us, everyone got along really well and we enjoyed each other's company. We were all extremely happy in our own little world, but I still had this feeling that some time soon, it would all come crashing down around us.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think I have got a better start to my outline for this story so hopefully the updates will start coming a little faster. So anyway I decided that the call forced the story to move too fast. So just forget that little call and pretend it never happened. I'm going to keep the Carlisle chap up simply because I like it. I'm going to start writing the next chapter now and I hope to have it up soon. Also the next chapter is going to go back to the night Bella and Edward got engaged.**


	4. Midnight Conversations

**A/N: Okay so I am really sorry it took me so long to get this story all straightened out, but I had very little time to do so because of college. But now that it's coming to a close and I do not have finals today, I figured it would be a good time to post this new stuff. Lol. Anyway on to the story.**

_**Chapter 3 - Midnight Conversations**_

_Billy POV_

We had been having a great day. The boys had been wrestling non stop almost all day and the girls were enjoying their antics and having fun swimming. Everyone was joining in on the games and having fun, including me. I was still in awe of our new relationship with these vampires. Even though I was married to a half vamp and have two part vampire children, I was shocked to find how well the Cullens and the pack got along. Over the past year we had all grown really close and we were like one large, very strange mythical family. I wish that my brother and Eric could have accepted Luci like we have all accepted the Cullen's. I didn't really ever feel guilty about what happened since Luci was my imprint and it's against pack law to attack someone's imprint. It was my right to protect her, and I didn't regret it, but sometimes I missed my older brother. At one time he had been my closest friend. I was never really close with anyone else and I was amazed to find that I had even become close friends with Carlisle and his wife Esme. When I first met them after Bella had imprinted on Edward I was shocked to find how compassionate and kind they were. At times it was shocking to remember that they were vampires. I guess I shouldn't have been shocked considering how wonderful Luci was, but I had always thought it was because she was half human. But all of the Cullens were truly good people and were wonderful to be around, once we all got used to the smell.

Carlisle and Esme were great friends and I enjoyed their company, but I was tired of them trying to convince me to find Luci. She wasn't here and that was that, I knew she would come back when she could and I wouldn't force it. Although I would love for her to see her daughter now and meet the Cullens, I'm sure she would love to meet them.

I was lost in my thoughts while sitting by the bonfire when Edward suddenly stood up and asked Bella to take a run with him. He looked extremely nervous and a few of the boys from the pack, and Emmett were smirking at him. It concerned me a little, but Bella was an adult so I didn't interfere as they ran off into woods. It was quiet for a few seconds before Emmett and Jacob burst into laughter and everyone turned to see what was so funny. We stared at them in amusement for a few moments before Alice finally spoke up.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" she asked in irritation.

"Nothing……..nothing………" Jake managed to get out between chuckles.

"He……….they…………..I never thought……………Edward would………….be the type………………..to take a girl……………..into the woods……………….for some alone time." He grunted out in between fits of laughter, and when he was finished Jake and few of the other boys started laughing again.

I was pretty disgusted by this information and I hoped that wasn't why they took off. And if it was I really didn't need to hear that about my daughter. Carlisle was shaking his head in disappointment at his adopted son but even I could see the smirk on his face. Esme just looked ashamed of them and their teasing.

When they finally stopped guffawing like deranged donkeys it went silent again. Bella and Edward had been gone at least ten minutes and I couldn't wait for them to get back. I wanted to go for a run, but I wouldn't leave until after Bella got back.

A few minutes later after slew of more random jokes and laughter we heard their light footsteps flying though the trees. When they finally broke into the clearing they were both wearing huge smiles and I could hear the boys trying to hold in their laughter again. Bella and Edward both looked at them and rolled their eyes, if I didn't know any better I'd have thought it was rehearsed. I was sure it was only because they had both read their minds and were irritated by their thoughts.

When they reached us at the bonfire Bella began to speak.

"We have good news." as soon as she stopped Edward continued.

"I took Bella out into the woods tonight to ask her to marry me." and when he finished she continued.

"And I said Yes!" she stated triumphantly holding out her left hand to show us the ring on her left hand.

At the news everyone became excited and there was a lot of hugging and 'Oooing and ahhhing' All of the women were asking where Edward got the ring, to which her answered that it was his biological mother's ring; and when they want to get married and what Bella's going to wear. Bella looked a little flustered by all the questions but quickly diffused all of them as the night started to die down. I was so happy for them, they had managed to get through everything that happened last year and unite our families together and were a stronger couple because of it. When the night finally ended I congratulated them both again as we all bid each other goodnight.

I watched as they all made their way out of the clearing, some going on patrol and some going home. Soon enough everyone had gone home and I stayed in the clearing alone. As soon as everyone was gone I looked around, making sure no one was around, then I phased and ran further up the mountain to a small cave that I visited almost every night.

When I got there the moon lit up the moist cave walls as I made my way inside. The walls were glittering all around me as the moonlight reflected off the water droplets, farther into the cave it began to get dark and I knew if my vision wasn't as advanced as it was I wouldn't be able to see a thing. But as it was I could see the outline of the walls on either side of me, and I could see the rocky ground below my feet. I continued walking through several hundred feet of dark tunnels and finally got to my destination. There was a small pond in the middle of the floor, it was only about five ffeet across and only about two feet deep. Above the tiny body of water there was a hold in the cave ceiling that allowed the light of the moon to filter through and reflect of the pond.

It was only aabout 11:30 so I had a few minutes to spare as I made myself comfortable in my wolf form at the edge of the water. I was nearly falling asleep when suddenly the water began to ripple.

"Billy." I heard the heavenly whisper before I saw her. Her ghostly form was floating inches above the water with the moon shining down on her. She had almost no color like this, she was a silvery mist yet I could see all of her features perfectly.

As soon as we saw each other we both breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at each other. It had only been a day since we had last spoken, but even that was too long.

I stayed in wolf form for this conversation because that was the only way we would be able to communicate. It had been silent for far to long as we stared at each other so I finally spoke.

"_I missed you Luci."_

**A/N: Okay well I am so sorry for ending it here but I like the dramatics of it. Lol. So finally I have another chapter out, you should all be proud. Lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, I will try and post another chapter by tomorrow. Love you guys, please review and Happy Holidays! BYE!**


	5. Moonlit Warnings

**A/N: Okay so I know I said I would have this up yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't get it up, but finals are killing me. Anyway here we go.**

_**Chapter 4 - Moonlit Warnings**_

_Billy POV_

"_I missed you Luci."_

She smiled angelically at my declaration just as I knew she would. My Luci was always so predictable.

"_I missed you too il mio amore."_

I couldn't smile very well in this form but I did my best anyway. I wished I could be in human form to talk to her so that I could look on her with my human eyes but then we wouldn't be able to communicate.

"_I have some great news Luci." _I said and I was so excited about sharing the news of our daughters engagement with my wife that I could feel my tail waging like I was an over excited puppy, but I couldn't bring myself to care after seeing how happy Bella was when she told us about the engagement.

"_Oh really? What's got you so excited Billy?"_

"_Bella's engaged!" _I nearly yelled in my mind. I was so happy my Bella had found her imprint. Being that she was so different and so strong minded, I was always afraid she would never find anyone. Only Bella would find her perfect match in a full vampire from the 1900's.

"_Really? He proposed to her? And she said 'yes'? Is she excited? When are they planning to get married?……………Oh no!"_

I almost started laughing at her enthusiasm until I saw her panicked expression at the end.

"_Luci?" _

"_No, no, no, no, no." _She whispered over and over again, almost as if she were chanting.

"_Luci, sweetie? What's wrong? What's going on?" _I was panicking now. She was still whispering denials to herself.

"_Luci! Talk to me please." _At my plea she finally returned to herself.

"_Billy you need to tell everyone to be on the lookout. I can't tell you exactly what's going to happen, she's hiding too much from me, but you are all in danger. Especially Bella. You all need to be on the lookout. You need to warn everyone that they need to watch their backs, you are all in danger now."_

"_Why Luci? What has happened? What can we do?" _I was really panicked now. What could be coming that was so dangerous to us?

Luci was exasperated when she finally answered me, I could hear it in her voice. I knew it meant that she was almost as in the dark as I was.

"_I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen Billy and I don't know if we are all going to come out alright on the other side of this, but we need to make sure Bella stays safe. She has enough power that she will be the first target. Keep her safe Billy, I need to go. I'll do my best to find out what exactly is going on. I'll contact you and tell you when we will meet next. I love you." _

"_I love you too my Luci." _

I whispered one last time as her ghostly form faded away.

**A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry this is so short but I actually should be working on my Philosophy Final Paper which is due tomorrow and I just started on it, but I couldn't concentrate till I got this chapter out. SO I hope you appreciate it. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway Please please review. I really want to hear what you guys think about where I am taking this story so far because I'm still not sure about my outline and I really don't want to put this story on Hiatus again. SO please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. BYE! Oh and please excuse any spelling errors I'm trying to get this out as fast as I can so I can get back to my philosophy paper and study for my science final. **


	6. Siblings

**A/N: Okay so I am so, so sorry about the long wait but I've been really busy with school and then work and everything else that has been going on. I was also completely stuck on what to do with this story. I knew where I wanted it to go, but I didn't know how to get it there. But I finally managed to get an outline done and I like it. So anyway here it goes, I hope the rest of this story is worth the ridiculously long wait.**

_**Chapter 5 – Siblings**_

_Unknown POV_

Where was she? Father was getting anxious. I could tell because he almost never came to me, unless he was in need of me. I was walking in one of the dark hallways when her whispers reached me. And I slowed to a stop; curious as to whom she would be speaking to.

"_I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen Billy and I don't know if we are all going to come out alright on the other side of this, but we need to make sure Bella stays safe. She has enough power that she will be the first target. Keep her safe Billy, I need to go. I'll do my best to find out what exactly is going on. I'll contact you and tell you when we will meet next. I love you." _

Bella? Billy? Who were these people, and what was going on?

I was about to move closer to see what was going on when I heard a crash as if she had kicked something. Then she began speaking in a normal but angry tone.

"Damnit! Why am I down here again? Ugh and why can't I remember coming down here?" She was obviously talking to herself now. But what was going on. She was obviously talking to someone before but now the person is gone and she has no memory of the conversation. What just happened? I was still trying to figure it out when the door burst open and Luci strode out angrily, only to come to a complete stop when she saw me.

"What do you want, Charlie?" It was obvious she was angry that I found her down here.

"We have been summoned Sister, we must go to the throne room." She huffed but she didn't argue.

When I still hadn't made a move to go she glared. "Well? Are we gonna go or not. You know we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Right." I said as I turned and started walking back down the hallway.

We didn't speak as we continued back to the upper floors; I wasn't sure what to say to her. I wanted to ask her a bunch of questions, but I wasn't sure how to start. And I knew we didn't have time. Everyone was waiting for us to arrive so the meeting could begin. I was still mulling over the questions I would ask her when we came face to face with the big double doors of the meeting room.

The doors immediately opened as they could hear our faster than average half-vampire heartbeats as we arrived. We were hardly ever invited to these meetings and many of the lower guard had never seen us before. So as we came into view I could hear the whispers begin.

"It's the twins."

"Half vampires, how strange"

"Their powers are the strongest in this coven."

"I've never seen them before now."

"They look more vampire than human"

The whispers continued along those same lines until father spoke and everyone immediately lapsed into silence.

"Many of you have not had the pleasure of meeting my children before this moment." Said Aro. "So I would like you all to meet my son and daughter, Charles and Luciana Volturi. The most powerful beings in the world and the Volturi's strongest guards."

**A/N: Okay so I am so so sorry that it took so long, and I'm doubly sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to have something to post so I just cut this chapter short and split it into two. I know it probably wasn't worth the ridiculously long wait, but I just wanted to get something up and I also wanted to let you know that I am really trying to write more, so that I can actually post updates now that I finally have internet at my house. Lol. Anyway, I will do my absolute best to get the next chapter out soon. I have my outline finished so hopefully that will help me to get back into this story so that I can start posting again. So sorry, again. If any of you are still reading, please review and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon.**


	7. Merge

**A/N: Yeah I know I took forever again, sorry. But I've started school again and I have 16 credit hours and I'm also working about 30 to 40 hours a week, so I am really not getting any time to sit down and do anything. SO I'm sorry about the wait and I'll apologize in advance because the next chapter will probably have a similar wait time so sorry. And I hope you all were able to follow along with what is going on; if not maybe, this chapter will make things a little clearer. **

_**Chapter 6 – Merge**_

_Luciana/ Luci POV_

"_Many of you have not had the pleasure of meeting my children before this moment." Said Aro. "So I would like you all to meet my son and daughter, Charles and Luciana Volturi. The most powerful beings in the world and the Volturi's strongest guards."_

Father was always so proud of us, mostly me. But he was still quite happy with the both of us, and he often bragged about how powerful we are. Charlie and I are twins and we both have strong powers that are opposite of each other. I had the ability to copy and use the powers of others while Charlie had the ability to stop any powers from being used, no powers worked on or around him. I could still copy the powers of others while around him, but I could not use them nor could I copy his power. We were a truly formidable team, especially if I was far enough away from him that I could use my powers.

Charlie and I both bower before our father and uncles as a show of respect although I could tell that Charlie really did not want to.

"Father. Uncles. Our powers are at your disposal what is it that your require of us." I said speaking for both Charlie and I.

"Luciana my dear, I called you here because we are planning to send the guard to Forks, Washington to take care of the werewolf problem that has developed there."

'_Save them'_ the thought rushed through my brain so quickly I wasn't sure if it was even real.

"So then you are sure now that there are werewolves in Forks?" I asked, remembering the earlier conversation when he first told me of their suspicions.

"Yes we are sure."

"You spoke to the Cullen's then?" Charlie spoke for the first time since we entered the throne room.

"No, we have reason to believe that the Cullen's are helping these wolves."

"What?" That just couldn't be possible. Why would they help werewolves?

'_Because they're not werewolves'_ the thought swirled around my brain like smoke, I had no idea where it had come from. I ignored it and continued.

"Why do you think the Cullen's are helping these werewolves?" '_Shape shifters'_ whispered through my brain as Aro began to speak.

"We sent two nomads out to Forks and had one stay hidden so that he could call back to tell us what happened. He wasn't able to stay close enough to see her fate, for fear of detection, but when he returned to where he had last seen her; he found her ashes surrounded by the smell of wolves and other vampires. He was able to make a call and tell us of his finding before we lost contact with him too. He also claimed that some of the wolf smells were strange and smelled vaguely vampire like, but the smoke form the fire was probably just messing with the scents."

'_Bella' 'Jacob' _Suddenly pain ripped through my head as memories began to rush back. Everything was suddenly back; I could remember my whole life in La Push. I remembered Billy and my children, and Eric and Tyler and the whole rest of the pack. I remembered how I used my shield to block that life from myself so that I could return to the Volturi and father could not find out about my children. I remembered all the late nights that, the deeper part of me that retained my memories of La Push came out and spent hours talking to Billy through astral projection.

When I was finally able to focus back on what was going on, everyone in the throne room was looking at me with concern. I needed to get the attention away from me quickly before I gave myself away, or before father tried to touch me to hear my thoughts.

"Father are you sure these nomads are trustworthy and had no grudge against the Cullen's?" Father looked at me questioningly a few moments longer before he answered my question.

"Yes Luciana, I am sure. I made sure we could trust them before they left to Washington."

Damnit I hoped I could at least slow him down with that one. If I can't stop him here maybe, I can stop them there.

"Father, maybe we should call the Cullen's first to see if they will tell us anything, maybe they'll be able to explain everything and we won't have to go down there."

"No, calling the Cullen's is out of the question. My mind is made up." I could think of no other way to change his mind, but maybe if I can't stop him here maybe I can stop them there.

"So what is the plan then father? The Cullen's are a fairly large coven with quite a few abilities and if they've teamed up with werewolves then we need to be careful with how we approach this."

"You are right Luciana. That is why I have called you and Charles in today. As much as I would rather keep you here, we are going to need you two out there with the guard. Your powers will come in handy out there. So tomorrow be ready to leave. I am sending Felix, Demitri, Jane, and Alec with you. You shouldn't have any problems with the abilities among you, but if you get there and there are too many just call and I'll come with the rest of the guard if need be. You are dismissed."

"Thank you father. We will take care of the problem as quickly as possible." Damn, of course he has to send them. Ugh getting out of this is going to be difficult. I was lost in thought as Charlie and I made our way out of the throne room.

Suddenly I was being pulled off to the side and down one of the staircases that led to the lower levels of the castle.

"Charlie, what the hell?"

"What's going on Luci? I saw your expression change when we were talking about the wolves, and I heard you earlier talking to someone and you even argued with father about our mission. This isn't like you. What's going on? Does this have something to do with the time you spent in Washington a few years ago?" Charlie looked concerned; I could tell he was worried about me. I knew I could trust my brother, so I decided to tell him everything.

"I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"Of course Luci. You know I would never betray your trust."

"Thank you, Charlie. Well the first thing you should know is that I didn't just pass through Washington, I lived there for almost two decades."

"Why did you stay there so long?"

"I fell in love," I said smiling and remembering the first time I met Billy.

"You fell in love? With a human? What happened?"

"Okay well it's a little complicated, but you have to promise me you won't look at me any different."

"Luci you know you can tell me everything. You're my sister and I'm here for you."

"Okay then, well yes I fell in love, with a man named Billy. Although he wasn't human… well not completely human anyway."

"What do you mean not completely human?"

"Well, he was or well is a shape shifter."

"Shape shifter?"

"Yes, he and many of the other's in the La Push tribe can shape shift into wolves."

"Wolves? So the werewolves that father is talking about….." he looked at me concerned, I could tell he was afraid for me.

"Yeah. However, they're not werewolves. They don't change with the moon and they are more human than werewolves."

"But why? How is this possible? Why have we never heard of this kind of thing before?"

"I don't know Charlie; it's possible that they are the only ones of their kind in the world. But I just don't know."

Then of course, Charlie interrupted me again. "But wait, so this man you are in love with is killing vampires. Why? Isn't he worried that it would draw attention to him?"

"No they aren't worried about that. The only reason we've noticed now is because of the Cullen's. But they've always killed vampires that wander onto their land. The pack is there to protect the people of the tribe. But no, it's not Billy specifically that's killing the vampires, he doesn't really run with the pack anymore."

"So they've been doing this for a while and we just never noticed?"

"Yeah. The wolves have been around for hundreds of years."

"Wow, but so if Billy isn't part of the pack anymore, who is?"

"Well there are actually two packs now. And they're the biggest the tribe has ever seen. There is a female pack, which has eight members, and a male pack, which has seven members. Each pack has its own alpha who leads the pack. The two pack alphas are twins, Isabella and Jacob Black and they are mine and Billy's kids."

"Kids? You mean you have children?" Charlie was obviously in shock, he just stayed staring at me not saying a thing.

"Yes Charlie, I have children. And they are both very powerful, as they possess the qualities of vampires, shifters and humans. They are very special. And I know Bella has a gift but I couldn't really tell what it was, it hadn't fully developed yet when I left."

"So if you had kids, why did you leave? I know I never would've left my child willingly." He looked sad and angry and refused to look at me. And it took me a minute to fully register what he had said.

"I left because….wait what? What do you mean you never would've left your child willingly? You have a kid. Why didn't you tell me? When was this?" I was mad now, why didn't he tell me?

"I had a daughter, and I don't really want to talk about what happened. It's not a time I want to revisit; it was when I was away from the guard a few decades before you left. All I'm gonna say is that she's gone. And I didn't say anything because I don't want to remember what happened, what about you, why didn't you say anything. It's not like I'm the only one who's been keeping things."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't remember…" I started, but Charlie interrupted me before I could continue.

"What do you mean you didn't remember? How could you forget something like that?" Charlie hissed angrily.

"What do you think would've happened if father had found out about them? Huh? I was not going to put them through that. I wanted them to be free, I would never subject them to this, to being a slave to father. I was trying to protect them!" I hissed back, angry that he was assuming that I didn't love my kids.

"You're right Luci. I'm sorry. Why did you leave then?" He said apologetically

"Look I'll tell you everything just stop interrupting me."

"Your right. Sorry Luce. I'll be quiet, I promise." He said with a sad smile.

"Well anyway I guess I should just start from the beginning….

Not long after I left Italy, I found myself in the U.S. I wandered aimlessly for a while. It had been a few years and I was thinking of just coming back when I stopped in Washington. I was enjoying the calm there by a stream when the wind shifted and I smelled some kind of animal behind me. I jumped up, immediately defensive. But the large wolf didn't do anything. He looked like a werewolf to me; he was a huge black horse sized wolf with eyes too intelligent for an animal. He was a magnificent creature but I didn't let my guard down even though he made no move to hurt me like a werewolf would've. Instead, he just stared so I used that I ability I have to force him to change back. He backed away into the trees and I heard him phase before he returned. I was honestly surprised to see him return, but I was glad he did and I couldn't understand why. I didn't want to admit to myself; much less him, that I was glad he was back so I tried being nasty.

'Is there any particular reason you came here, dog?' I asked angrily, but when he didn't answer and continued to stare at me, I decided to try and rile him up a little. 'What? Cat got your tongue? Speak up. What are you doing out here? Are you here to kill me?' He looked me in confusion for a second before he spoke again. 'Now why would I do that? I didn't even know you were here until I came through the trees.'

We spent hours talking after that, at first, we were just arguing but the more time we spent together the more I relaxed around him. We would meet up there every day and just talk. After about a week of that, he finally told me about the imprint."

"What's an imprint?" Charlie interrupted again.

"If you would wait a few more second I'll tell you." I said, already a bit irritated by my brother's interruptions.

"Sorry Luce."

"Anyway, an imprint is similar to vampire mating. When the shifter finds their true mate, they form an immediate bond with the subject of their imprint, and become completely devoted to one another. Occasionally among the shifter's, the subject of their imprint will also become a shifter, whether they carry the gene or not.

Anyway, I was a bit shocked by the whole imprint thing but it confirmed my feeling that he was my mate. We talked about it, and since he knew, I could easily disguise the vampire part of my scent and since I could easily fit in among the humans, he invited me back to his village where we were married and lived for many years. We had our two wonderful children whom we named Isabella and Jacob. Because of my precognitive abilities, I knew Bella was going to be very powerful and I knew she was going to be a great alpha as would Jacob. They would be a great team and the shifters numbers would prosper greater than any generation before them. I wanted to be there to see it all, to see my children find their mates and imprint, to become more powerful and to tell them the truth about me myself. But it seemed that was not to be since Billy's brother became suspicious of me, and one day he attacked. He and his daughter's imprint can after me when they found out I was a half vampire and they tried to kill me. Billy helped me to defeat the two, but in the end, we could find no way to explain what happened other than to say they were killed by a vampire and I was taken.

Billy was heartbroken that I had to leave and I know the desire to find me was what promoted the change in both Bella and Jacob and they both phased within months after I left. And since I had nowhere else to go after I left, I decided to come here. But I couldn't come over here remembering everything that had happened because then father would find out about Billy and the kids. So I did the only thing I could think of. I used my shield to block those memories from my brain. But in doing so I basically split myself in two. I locked away the me that I became when I was away and hid it with the me who was here before i left. Hearing about the wolves from father and the others made me remember because I realized that my family is in trouble and I can't let anything happen to them."

"Don't worry Luci, we'll make sure you family will be okay. There's no way I'm going to let anything happen to my niece and nephew." Charlie said determinedly.

"Thank you Charlie. Do you have any ideas for what we can do?"

"Yes actually. So here's what we're gonna do."

**A/N: Sorry for the little cliff hanger there. Lol. And I'm sorry for the wait. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it, and I hope you enjoyed it. **** Please review and tell me what you think or even any theories you have for what is going to happen. Oh and sorry, for any mistakes I don't really have any time to edit. **


	8. The Best Laid Plans

**A/N: Yeah well, once again I'm sorry for the wait but yeah blah, blah, blah, school, work you know the drill. Anyway here's another chapter I hope some of you are still reading. Anyway here we go.**

_**Chapter 7 - The best laid plans…**_

_Luci POV_

I was scared.

I was nervous.

My kids were in danger. Their grandfather wanted them dead, and I was the one he chose to do it. My own father wanted me to kill my precious children, not that he knew anything about that. Our whole group was sitting quietly in the massive private jet owned by the Voturi that we used for missions such as these. We had been flying for a few hours and were going to ultimately land in a small airport in Seattle, and then from there we would run the rest of the way to La Push. I was worried about Charlie's plan, was it going to work? Should I really involve him in this? I didn't want him to risk his life for us, because when father found out it was possible that he would try to kill us all for disobeying his orders. I was still trying to think of another way to do this, I couldn't kill the guard members because that would piss father off even more and that would just make him more determined to find and kill the wolves. I couldn't tell him I killed them because that would raise too many questions, if I was younger I could use my anger as an excuse but he know how well I have my powers under control now. I could not break away to warn Billy so that they could run. Not that they would do it anyway, they would never leave the tribe unprotected. There really was no other option, I would have to follow Charlie's plan. We would both have to run, so that one of us could distract the guard while the other went to La Push to warn my family. And since Aro would make me the number 1 priority for capture Charlie would have to get to La Push and warn them. Hopefully they would stop long enough to listen, and not kill him on sight.

"Luci?"

I was suddenly startled out of my thoughts as Charlie spoke. He was looking at me intently and I wondered how long he had been staring at me and trying to get my attention.

"Luci?" He whispered again when I still hadn't answered him.

"Hmmm…?" I grunted still lost in thought.

"You know I'm gonna help you Luci. I won't let you do this alone and I'm not going to let you lose everything I lost."

That snapped me out of my thoughts and I noticed everyone else in our little hunting party bring their attention to our conversation. I immediately snapped out one of my shields that made it impossible for anyone to hear us.

"But Charlie, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Not entirely, but what choice do we have. We run and I warn them."

"But what if they don't stop long enough to listen, they could kill you. And we'll also be leading them right to my family."

"They'll find them anyway, Luce. At least if we warn them first they'll have a heads up and we can try to figure out the best way to keep father from trying again. I'm just hoping that our desertion will be enough of a distraction. And if we outwardly side with them, maybe he'll just back off knowing that we can take out the whole guard by ourselves."

"Well I doubt that, I don't think father's going to give up, but before I argue with you on that, how are you gonna get the packs to stop long enough to listen to you?"

"You said your daughter may have abilities, right?"

"Yeah, I thought she was going to have some kind of ability, but I'm not sure what it was going to be."

"Well if she has ability, then maybe she'll stop to wonder why it stopped working, or I could try and convince them that I know the Cullen's and I need to speak with them. Maybe that will get them to stop long enough or even get the Cullen's, I'm sure Carlisle will listen. There's also the fact that I have a heartbeat, that should slow them down plenty, and even if I don't have gold eyes I can tell them that I share the Cullen's diet …"

"Wait, What? Since when?"

"Since I lost my wife and daughter."

"Oh can you tell me about them Charlie?" he looked unsure at first but after a minute he began to speak.

"I'll try, but as you know my story has no happy ending."

_Flashback (Mississippi 1900)_

_I had left Volterra a few days ago to travel the world on my own for the first time. I was 600 years old and this was the first time I had been on my own. I didn't know where I wanted to go when I left, I just wanted to leave. To get out and have a life without dad for a while. I traveled Europe for a while, but then I decided to head to America because I knew dad had the other vamps looking out for me. I wandered America for a while before I ended up in a small town where I found the most amazing scent. It didn't exactly make me thirsty, but I was obligated to follow it. I just couldn't avoid it. I tracked the scent through the town and into the nearby woods. A mile or so in, I found a small cottage surrounded by wild flowers and trees. There were no other scents around and everything was very quiet. The only sound was a steady heartbeat from inside the house. I waited all day for the owner of the scent to leave the house, but I was disappointed when night fell and I could hear the occupants' steady breathing. I dozed in a nearby tree overnight, waiting to see the person who emitted this scent. I was awakened early in the morning by the front door of the cottage swinging shut. A young woman was making her way down the front path from the cottage. She was short and petite with long black hair and sky blue eyes. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen._

_I followed her into town and watched as she made her way into town and stopped in nearly every little shop. Many of the other humans were driving cars and where frequently stopping to chat with one another; but she just skipped down the streets and kept to herself. Anyway when she had her hands full of bags with food and other supplies she stopped at a small butcher shop. I waited a few minutes and then moved to the window of the store hoping to see her interact with someone so I could hear her voice. I was moving along the window trying to get a glimpse of her and when I got to the door I was surprised to see her already heading out. I had been so close to the door and she had been walking fast enough that she ran right into me. I had never been so happy to only be half vampire, when she blushed adorably and stumbled back. I had to reach out quickly and try to steady her. I couldn't even say anything I just smiled at her. Then she started apologizing profusely. When I was finally able to assure her that it was okay and I wasn't upset. She smiled at me. She had the most beautiful smile. I couldn't help but to smile back._

"_Hi. I'm sorry again, I really didn't see you. I'm Mnemosyne by the way." She spoke quickly and I realized that she had a faint foreign accent that was slightly familiar. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. It's nice to meet you. Where are you from?_

"_Uhhh… I'm Charlie; I'm just sort of … uh … passing through. I'm from Italy."_

"_Italy? Really? Da quale città sei? Io amo l'Italia. (From which city? I love Italy.)"_

_I was honestly shocked when she spoke perfect Italian._

"_Sono di Volterra. Dove hai imparato a parlare italiano? (I am from Volterra. Where did you learn to speak Italian?)"_

"_Volterra è molto bella. Non sono mai stato dentro le mura, ma è una città meravigliosa. Abbiamo usato per andare in vacanza in Italia quando ero bambino e vivevo con i miei genitori in Grecia. (Volterra is very beautiful. I have never been inside the walls, but it is an amazing city. We used to go on vacation to Italy when i was child and i lived with my parents in Greece.)"_

"_Greece? Wow. Well that explains the accent. Well what brings you here?"_

"_Well, I lived in Greece till i was 16 and then when my parents died; I came to stay with my aunt who was my only living relative. And i've been here even since, even after my aunt died I felt this was just a place worth living."_

"_I'm sorry, how long have yo lived here?"_

"_I've been here for five years now. So why did you leave Italy?"_

"_It's a long story, but basically my father is a tyrant, my sister went on a trip, and i could no longer stay there. I really just needed a break from him."_

"_Oh. Well where are you going?"_

"_I'm really not sure yet. I just wandered into this town and for the most part i'm just roaming the states."_

"_Well i have to get going, but if you're still in town tomorrow then we should get lunch or something. (I missed having someone to speak Italian with.) Bye."_

"_Ciao"_

"_Oh and if you're still here I'll probably be at the little diner at the end of the block around noon." She called as she started back to her home._

_I followed her back, sticking to shadows and alleys and once again slept in a tree as i waited for morning to come. The next morning i followed her back into town and watched as she just wandered the town moving from shop to shop absently._

_The next day I planned to follow her back into town, when she popped out of the house in the morning, it was like i was seeing her again for the first time. Her beauty once agian caught me off guard. So when she started back to town I followed her hopping from tree to tree, staying out of eyesight. When she got into town again, she was once agian popping from store to store. This time she didn't buy much and from my position on the roof of the building near her, I couldn't smell what she had bought. She seemed on edge and a bit nervous so I decided to continue following her to see if I could find out why. As she continued her excersion through town, I finally took notice of how she didn't really interact with anyone else from the town and no one tried to engage her in conversation._

_She sighed loudly and made her way into a small diner that I passed yesterday. Only then did i remember that she had mentioned meeting me for lunch today. Was she looking for me all morning? There was only one way to find out, and it had been quite some time since i had human food. I quickly made my way into the diner and walked inside. As soon as i walked in, I spotted her sitting alone in one of the booths staring intently at a menu. I stared at her for only a second, debating going up to her, when she looked up at me and smiled. As she waved me over I was suddenly nervous. _

"_Hi Charlie." She said excitedly._

"_Hello Mnemosyne." I replied quietly._

_She looked surprised for a moment, like she was shocked that I remembered. But she shook it off quickly and continued smiling. She didn't mention it so I didn't either._

"_Would you like to sit? I was just about to order."_

"_Of course, but you;ll have to tell me whats good here."_

"_Hmm... well that depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_On what you like."_

"_Oh, well i'll try anything." I said with a smile._

"_Well then ..." she started but the waitress cut her off as she arrived to take our orders._

_I thouroughly enjoyed lunch with her. She was surprisingly smart and I we had a great time at the became good friends after that, and we spoke every day. After a few weeks we became a couple. A year after that I proposed and we married. Every morning I woke up next to her, it was like seeing her again for the first time. When we first started dating she told me that people always seemed to forget her. Like she wasn't entirely there, like she faded into the background. I didn't think it could be that bad, but it became obvious when we were would go to stores and people would clearly remember me, but they always had trouble with Mnema. It was strange, but over time I got used to and forgot about it.A year after we were married, Mnema became pregnant and gave birth to our daughter Maryu. Mary was a sweet kid and i lover her. She was as beautiful as her mother, but Mary was a little grew much faster that a normal human child. She didn't grow nearly as fast as we did, but definatly faster than normal. Luckily by that time I had already told Mnema nearly everything about myself, so she was prepared for our daughter to be a little different. _

_We mostly kept her away from the public eye so nobody would notice. So it was a good thing that Mnema lived so far out. Then when Mary was 17, only a few weeks shy of her 18th birthday, Demitri found me. He obviously smelled Mnema and Mary on me, but he didn't comment. He only told me that father wanted me to help with a powerful newborn they found a few states away. I couldn't risk Mnema and Mary by refusing to go back. So I went, and told Demitri to return to father and tell him that I would help. I had already warned Mnema that if there was ever a day when I was out hunting for more than three hours, the Volturi had found me and that she should take Mary and run, and I would find them when I could. I finally reached the place Demitri said the newborn had been seen. I couldn't find any evidence of a newborn and knowing something was wrong I quickly ran home. I had been gone for five days._

_When I finally got home I was distraught. The house was trashed and the scent of vampire was everywhere and there was blood from both Mnema and Mary on the floor. I followed the blood trail into the woods. Mary's trail stopped suddenly, but Mnema's continued. I finally entered a clearing covered in her blood. It looked like she had bled out here. Her body was nowhere to be found, but there was too much blood in the clearing and no way for her to have survived. Not even the change could have saved her with the amount of blood she lost. I couldn't catch Mary's scent at all anymore and no more of her blood was around. I searched for days for at least their bodies, but I could never find them. With how much blood they lost I knew they were dead, but I just wanted the closure of knowing for sure and getting the chance to bury them. Finally I just gave up and instead began my search for their killer. I caught his scent several times, but he was always one step ahead of me. I tracked him for years, but I never caught up. Finally I gave up and returned to the Volturi hoping that one day he would come to Volterra. _

"In the end I know father was the cause of their deaths, but I had no proof and I couldn't take down the Volturi on my own. So I will anxiously await the day when I can get revenge on those who killed my family. And because I know this loss, I will not let you suffer the same."

He was sobbing quietly by the time he was done.

"Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I promise that as soon as all this is over I will help you find the vampire responsible."

"Thank you Luci."

"Of course brother, anything for you."

After everything had been settled and we both took a short nap, we were finally landing in Seattle.

They were both up and ready as soon as the plane hit the runway. The second the doors opened Charlie ran. Luckily the small private airport allowed him to run at full speed. I immediately got into their minds to delay their chase of Charlie. But only a few minutes later Jane noticed and the chase began as I ran too.

**A/N: Alright well again I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I've had this chapter written for months but I just couldn't find the time or motivation to type the damn thing. I do have most of the next chapter written and I promise to try and get it typed up faster. So anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If anyone is still reading this I would really appreciate a review or two. Anyway sorry again about the wait.**


	9. Warning

**A/N: Okay well first off, I am so sorry for taking forever . . . again. I've had this chapter written out forever and I just never found the time to type it, but here it is and since it's summer and I do have most of the next chapter written I'll try to post it soon. Anyway, I've made you wait long enough. So here it is . . .**

_**Chapter 8: Warning**_

_BPOV_

I was running through the woods again. Edward and his family had gone hunting. I was on patrol on my own on the borders of Forks. Some of the other girls and their imprints were running patrols on the other side of La Push. I was running on the outskirts of Forks when suddenly I smelled vampires. There were several different scents. I could smell at least three vampires and there were lights scents of other vampires among the three. The other vampires hadn't passed through this area but there were another three that had recently been in contact with the three I could smell. And although I was powerful, I wasn't stupid enough to go up against six vampires by myself.

"_Edward, there are vamps in Forks, I smell at least 3 that have passed through this area and they are carrying the scents of three others. I may need help._" (Bella)

"_We just finished our hunt, love; we are on our way, if possible though you should call the pack. We are within the borders of Canada so it's going to take us a little longer to get there."_

"_Of Course_" I confirmed quickly before reaching out to the pack.

"_Hey guys, we got vamps. There are at least three that passed through the area that I'm patrolling, but I can still smell another that have recently come into contact with the others. The Cullen's are on their way back, but they're in Canada so I'm going to need some help. Jake, Leah, Emily and Sam I want you to head out here to me. The rest of you I want to patrol all of Forks and La Push, make sure there are no vamps in town."_

The whole pack was already on the move before I had even finished and I could already feel Jake and the others close by, as I began tracking the three scents. I ran following the scent as they steadily grew stronger. Suddenly two of the vampire scents broke off and went in a different direction away from town while the other ran the border of Forks towards La Push. Since I was still alone I decided to follow the lone vampire, he was a bigger threat since he was headed toward town. The others were catching up; they were only seconds behind me.

"_I'm following the lone vampire first, so when you get to where the scents split off, follow mine. We'll double back and get the other two after. We need to stop this one from reaching town first."_

I had just finished and was listening for a reply when the scent suddenly got stronger as the vamp I was following had stopped just ahead of me.

Just as the vampire came into view, I got a strange feeling like something in me was suddenly gone. I barely had a chance to question it before the minds of the entire pack smashed into my own. I tried to bring my shield back up but I could no longer feel it. I could not block out all the thoughts of my pack mates as everyone was thinking and questioning me.

"_Bella, what's happening?""What's going on?""Bella fix it.""Bella are you okay?""Bella." "Bella.""Bella!"_

I couldn't concentrate; everyone was all trying to be heard.

"_Stop!"_

Thankfully everyone stopped addressing me all at once, but since my shield wasn't up I could still hear everyone's thoughts. But at this point, I realized I had stopped paying attention to the vamp in front of me, but to my surprise he was still standing in the same place looking at me curiously. I tried to reach out with my mind to find out what he was doing, but to my surprise I couldn't. My abilities were basically offline and I could think of no other reason for that to happen other than the vampire in front of me was responsible.

He was tall, with dark brown hair, and he was wearing a black cloak with the hood thrown back. I had just begun studying the man when the others showed up.

"_Bells, are you okay?"_(Jake)

"_I'm fine, but the vamp is messing with my powers."_

Suddenly, Leah interrupted us.

"_Holy Crap! Did you two notice his eyes?" _(Leah)

Both Jake and I snapped back to the vamp and both of us were shocked. Brown eyes. The vamp had brown eyes, and they weren't contacts either we had come across vamps wearing them before. His eyes were definitely brown. That's when I really noticed his smell. I had assumed the human smell was from a previous hunt, but it was too entwined with the vampire smell. Now that I was paying attention I could hear a rapid heartbeat. He was a hybrid, like mom. Jake and the others looked at me in shock as they heard my thoughts.

"_I'm going to phase so I can talk to him."_

Jake nodded in my direction, but as I turned to head back into the woods the vamp finally spoke.

"Wait, I need to talk to you."

I turned and nodded at him and then continued into the woods. The others surrounded him to keep him where he was while I phased. I quickly dressed before stepping back out from behind the trees. The vampire gasped as soon as I came into view. I couldn't get into his mind, so I couldn't figure out his reaction.

"You must be Isabella. You look just like her." He spoke softly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mother sent me with a warning." She what? There is no way.

"Oh did she? So, who are you and how do you know my mother?" There was no way I could have prepared myself for his answer.

"She's my twin sister." And with that, I was shocked into silence. She has a twin? That would make this man my uncle. Does dad know? Why is he here and not her? Is he really her twin? With all these questions buzzing through my head, I finally found my voice.

"If she is your sister, what is her name? What does she look like and does she have any special abilities?" I couldn't think of any other way to test him, so I asked the first thing that popped into my mind.

"She was born Luciana Volturi, then she came her and married your father so everyone here knows her as Luci Black. She has hair and eyes the same color as yours. She is a little paler than you, and she is a half vampire with power similar to yours. The difference is that she can only copy powers while you can expand on the powers you absorb." I snorted, still not convinced.

"Well then what did she want you to warn me about?"

"She wanted me to tell you that . . ." But he didn't get to finish because at that point we heard running and I heard Edward yell through the trees.

"BELLA! Are you okay? Why aren't you answering me?" As soon as they came into view, I saw Edward sag with relief just as his whole family came into view. I felt bad for worrying him so I immediately turned, ready to answer.

"I . . ." But I didn't get the chance to answer before I was interrupted.

"Mary-Alice?"

**A/N: So there you go another chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	10. Heading Back

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is going to be extremely short. Sorry about that, but I really wanted this part to have its own chapter. Anyway I have the chapter after this written too, I just have to type it. So I'm going to do my best to have it up within the next week.**

_**Chapter 9 – Heading back**_

_Luci POV_

I was still running. I had been for awile, I had already run into Canada and had doubled back several times. The more I did so ther more tired I became. I was only a half vampire after all, unlike full vampires I didn't have an unlimited supply of energy. Because of this I made the decision to head back to Forks. I couldn't keep trying to outrun them forever. I could only hope that Charlie had already warned them and that they were prepared for what was to come . . .

**A/N: Told you it was short. Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to start working on the next chapter now. Hopefully, with any luck I'll have it up later tonight or tomorrow. I'll do my best. **


	11. Discovery

**A/N: I'm sorry I took forever . . . again. But anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Chapter 10 – Discovery**_

_Charlie POV_

"Mary-Alice?"

"How . . . How do you know my name?" she asked as the tall-scarred vampire next to her glared at me. And all the others seemed to close in around her. Then it hit me, what she just said.

She didn't remember me.

"Alice, who is this guy?" The blonde female asked her quietly.

I was about to answer when Carlisle stepped forward and spoke up. "His name is Charles Volturi; he is one of the highest members of the Volturi guard."

I had only met Carlisle briefly when he stayed in Volterra a few hundred years ago. At firstAro kept my existence a secret but he finally introduced him to me. Finally he explained my existence as a half vampire, and explained that he was my father. But he did not tell him about my powers or Luci, and I was forbidden to mention it. Carlisle obviously remembered me because he immediately came up to shake my hand. This caused most of the others to relax, since he obviously trusts me.

"How do you know Alice, Charles?"

"I told you Carlisle, call me Charlie. . . And . . . uh . . . I'm not really sure how to say this so I'm just going to come right out with it. I think your Alice may be my missing daughter." I spoke quickly trying to just get it out so that I could either confirm it or just have to reface the fact that I would never see my wife or daughter again.

They all just looked at me in shock, but no one tried to refute my claim or argue so I began to hope that the impossible was true and this really was my darling Mary.

"How would that even be possible?" Carlisle's mate asked in wonder.

I took a deep breath before I began as I prepared to tell my story a second time. "In 1900 I left the Volturi and somehow ended up in Biloxi, Mississippi where I fell in love with a human. Two years after we met we were married and we had a child whom we named Mary-Alice Humeri after her mother, since I refused to let the Volturi name taint my family. We were a happy family for 18 years until the Volturi found me again in 1920. I was asked to handle a newborn problem that was apparently brewing nearby and since I could not refuse, I left. But when I was able to return a few days later my wife and daughter were gone, there was blood in the house and outside. I never found any bodies but there was a lot of blood and in the end I never found the vamp either. I finally just returned to the Volturi hoping to come across the one who killed my family." Everyone was staring at me in shock as I finished my story. No one spoke and the one they called Alice just looked at me curiously.

"You don't remember me Mary? What about your mother? Or how you were changed?" I finally blurted out. This had to be Mary she looked so much like her. I just couldn't hold back anymore, I had to ask. She startled at my outburst and gaped at me for a minute before she started trying to speak.

"I . . . I don't know. I don't remember anything of my human life. All I know is that I woke up in Mississippi as a vampire and had a vision of the Cullens."

"Vision?" Was she a psychic it wouldn't surprise me if she was and it would only prove my suspicion that she is my daughter.

"I have visions of the future based on people's decisions."

"Wow, I always thought that if you were turned you would have an ability like that. You always did have such prophetic dreams. Mnema and I used to make a game out of trying to surprise you, but we never could." I let out a snort of laughter as I remembered Mnema and I trying to surprise Mary.

"Mnema?" She asked looking confused.

"Mnemosyne was my wife and your mother." I asked already sure that she was indeed my Mary. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by Isabella.

"Okay, not to sound rude or anything, but I still want to know what you're doing here." I was getting annoyed with her.

"I already told you, my sister who is your mother wanted me to warn you." She looked at me with annoyance and I was about to get angry when Mary gasped.

"Wait! So Bella, Jake and I are cousins?" I nodded and Mary just smiled happily.

"Isn't that awesome Bella? We're cousins! Like real cousins!" She just rolled her eyes at her happiness.

"Yeah, that's great, but can we talk about this stuff later? I'm still waiting for the warning that I'm supposed to receive. And I would assume that since we are being warned that means we are in danger. And if we are in danger I would really like to know so that we can prepare." She huffed angrily and I suddenly felt guilty. She was right. I was just so excited to find my Mary that I had yet to fully explain the danger we were all in.

"The Volturi are coming here. They believe you to be werewolves and they wish to eradicate you. Luci and I were sent along with three others to get rid of the pack." Isabella was suddenly angry as I finished. She was just about to speak when we heard the sounds of someone approaching through the trees. We all tensed to attack but as the scent of the creature reached us everyone around me relaxed but looked even more apprehensive. Just as I was starting to wonder what all of this meant a man walked through the trees. He was obviously one of the shifters but he seemed to be older than the others.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Isabella asked the man, who I now knew to be Luci's mate and husband.

"Isabella your mother and her brother are not here to harm us. As he said before they are here to warn us of Aro's intentions. Right Charles?" He spoke calmly.

But before I got the chance to respond the sounds of another person approaching could be heard. But before we even had the chance to react, Luci broke through the trees.

**A/N: I know. I suck, I'm sorry. I have the next 3 or 4 chapter already written I just have to type them, I will do my best to get them up soon. But until then leave me a review and let me know if I still have any readers. Also I apologize for any and all errors I was trying to get this done quickly.**


End file.
